i see my future in your eyes
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sakura tahu begitu banyak tentang Sasuke. Terlalu banyak. [ birthday fic for kartinindy aka Hydrilla :* ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : fragments, au, miss-typos, kinda rush, plotless, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : untuk nindy-kuh. yang ngaku polos, tapi nyatanya paling pengalaman di jalur kecut-kecut. hb(elated)d!

Additional note: perfect © ed sheeran. saya sedang dalam masa susah cari feel nulis, but karena terus repeat lagu ini berkali-kali, akhirnya feel itu datang meski nggak maksimal ehehe. sorry but i hope you'll still enjoy it!

* * *

 **i see my future in your eyes**

.

* * *

"Tangkap, Sasuke."

Sasuke refleks mengangkat tangan, menolehkan kepala dan membiarkan handuk yang Sakura lemparkan mendarat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke."

Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Membiarkan tangannya terulur dan mengambil alih handuk di tangan Sasuke. Sakura gosok handuknya di rambut Sasuke, berusaha mengeringkannya dengan cepat. Dan Sasuke, memerhatikannya dalam diam.

"Aku pasti dibunuh Kaa-chan kalau kau sakit." Gadis itu menggumam lagi. "Secara, besok kau akan didaulat khusus untuk jadi sopir Kaa-chan ke tempat Sasori-nii."

Sasuke masih diam memerhatikan. Wajah Sakura terlalu serius sehingga membuatnya ingin tersenyum geli. Seluruh badannya memang kuyup, terkena hujan yang masih riuh di luar sana. Ia hampir saja kedinginan kalau Sakura terlambat membuka pintu. Hanya, ketika melihat wajah gadis itu di balik pintu, ada yang menghangat. Senyum dan rona alami di pipinya, membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa ia akan kebal dari flu hari ini.

"Hujan sedikit tak akan membuatku sakit."

"Really?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijau yang berkilat. "Baguslah." Tangannya berhenti menggosok kepalanya. Kini, berpindah untuk menepuk pipi Sasuke dan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sasuke membuang napas. "Kau harus punya alasan bagus karena memanggilku di tengah badai."

Sakura tertawa renyah, matanya menyipit dalam kurva yang melengkung. "Apa pun alasanku pasti selalu bagus."

"Jadi apa?"

"Uhm ...,"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kamarnya. Sasuke mengikuti. Pintunya tertutup. Dan seketika, Sasuke mengerti apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

"Bagus." Sasuke mendengus. "Seharusnya aku sudah tak mau berteman denganmu lagi sejak lima tahun lalu."

"Syukurlah itu tidak terjadi."

Sakura melempar cengiran bersalah. Menunggu Sasuke yang tengah merogoh sesuatu di dalam dompetnya. Dapat. Sebuah kunci.

"Jangan berikan padaku lagi," tandasnya kesal.

Sakura tertawa. Menepuk pipi Sasuke lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Kau memang penyelamatku." Lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke memegang satu cadangan kunci kamar Sakura. Gadis itu yang memberikannya, berkata pada Sasuke bahwa akan ada masa di mana Sakura akan menghilangkan kunci kamarnya, entah lupa, entah bagaimana. Dan hari itu datang hari ini, membuat Sasuke menerobos hujan deras ketika Sakura menelepon hanya dengan segelintir kalimat menakutkan. "Sasuke. Kemari. Urgent. Tolong aku."

Sakura sudah biasa merepotkannya, dan akan ada dengus kesal Sasuke setelahnya. Namun itu akan terus berepetisi, sehingga Sasuke tak bisa menyimpulkan, apakah kesal yang ia denguskan hanya kamuflase di antara rasa senang karena merasa dibutuhkan.

Ia menatap Sakura yang berhasil membuka pintu, memerhatikannya berteriak kecil di dalam kubikel merah muda itu. Memandangnya selalu menyenangkan, sebab Sakura punya jutaan refleks yang bisa diuarkan tubuhnya dengan begitu ekspresif, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang dirasa kehilangan hormon ekspresif. Sasuke juga suka memandanginya, sebab selalu ada perasaan meledak seperti kembang api yang dirasa rongga dadanya. Menyenangkan. Dan mendebarkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Btw, Sasuke, hadiahnya sup tomat buatanku pagi ini, ya."

Sakura kembali melangkah mendekatinya, Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk mengalihkan tatap.

Dan ketika itu, Sakura menyadarinya. Ia melambatkan langkah dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka sudah terlalu banyak menangkap mata-mata yang lain, yang menyipit dengan senyum dan ujaran cinta. Mereka menatap kepada mata yang memberikan sayang di antara hari-hari pening mereka. Yang berkata, bahwa ada cinta, yang berkata, ada masa depan, yang berkata pada Sasuke di ujung telinganya dengan bisik pelan yang menggoda.

Tapi, tak pernah mereka rasakan yang seperti _ini_.

Sakura tahu terlalu banyak, tentang kehidupannya, tentang pikirannya. Gadis itu selalu tahu, makanan kesukaannya, minuman yang dibencinya. Sakura tak perlu bertanya, apakah ia boleh tidur di atas kasur Sasuke, apakah ia boleh meminjam jaket di balik lemari Sasuke. Selalu, selalu. Sakura selalu penuh pengecualian.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar.

Bahwa ini lebih dari sekadar itu semua.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengujar, pelan, dan tangannya menggapai dalam batas lembut pada helai merah muda Sakura. "Terima kasih."

Sebab mereka terlalu muda untuk menyadari, bahwa mereka telah saling jatuh cinta jauh sebelum hari ini.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya lebih dulu. Tersenyum penuh arti, mengusap pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kutunggu di meja makan."

Dan Sasuke rasakan perasaan itu, rasa yang lebih dalam dari sekadar ungkapan cinta pada mantan kekasihnya dulu. Ciuman pertama yang Sakura ceritakan dengan kekasih pertamanya dulu. Cerita-cerita cinta yang mereka bagi dengan orang lain sebelum ini. Hanya dengan tatapan itu, dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasakan hal yang lebih dari semua itu. Cinta yang tak sekadar cinta. Cinta yang begitu berharga.

Mereka sudah dewasa, pikir Sasuke. Mereka sudah terlampau mengerti. Mungkin, ada saat di mana ia merasa berbagi mimpi dengan Sakura sudah cukup. Tapi, malam panjangnya selalu dipenuhi oleh mimpi-mimpinya akan Sakura, hingga Sasuke sadar, ia tak hanya ingin berbagi mimpi, sebab saat ini, mimpinya sendiri adalah Sakura.

Tapi, memang ini tidak cukup. Memandang Sakura saja memang tidak akan cukup. Tak akan lagi ia jadikan Sakura sebagai tempatnya berbagi cerita tentang cinta-cinta dan ciuman-ciumannya dengan para wanita di masa lampau.

Akan ia jadikan Sakura sebagai tempatnya berbagi mimpi, berbagi cinta, dan berbagi ciuman-ciuman itu.

(Dan Sasuke tak perlu diberitahu bahwa bagi Sakura, ialah orang yang gadis itu tunggu selama ini.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
